


【R】沉沦

by Ephemeral8211



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral8211/pseuds/Ephemeral8211
Summary: 我瞎编的一个续写，第85章末起名废，拖延症，手残，断断续续写了一个多星期尽量不ooc，很喜欢他们，文笔烂，很多都没能写到，bhys了预警:这是一辆不正经的车，前戏很长，正面，涂抹play，微DT，卡肉（完美地运用了漫漫给的道具哈哈哈）【】内是原文内容





	【R】沉沦

**Author's Note:**

> 我瞎编的一个续写，第85章末  
> 起名废，拖延症，手残，断断续续写了一个多星期  
> 尽量不ooc，很喜欢他们，文笔烂，很多都没能写到，bhys了  
> 预警:这是一辆不正经的车，前戏很长，正面，涂抹play，微DT，卡肉（完美地运用了漫漫给的道具哈哈哈）  
> 【】内是原文内容

【“吃饱了吗？”祁醉把手放在于炀小腹上，轻轻地按了下，“不太喜欢意餐？”  
于炀脑子已经不清楚了，他感觉祁醉揉了一下他的肚脐，稍稍弓了下身，结巴道：“喜、喜欢……”  
祁醉的手伸进了于炀的队服T恤里，好似真的在关心他的口味，“真喜欢？觉得你吃的不多。”  
“喜欢……”于炀突然咬牙，不知在忍耐着什么，好一会儿挣扎着回答，“我什么……都喜欢吃。”  
“什么都喜欢？”祁醉莞尔，“喂你点特殊的……也喜欢吃吗？”  
于炀抬头，看着祁醉眼睛里幽暗的光，联想一下自己要给祁醉做什么，登时知道祁醉说的是什么了。  
于炀的脸瞬间涨得通红。  
祁醉轻轻捏着于炀的下巴，温柔的亲了他一下，“会喜欢吃吗？”  
于炀难堪的不敢看祁醉，半晌声不可闻道：“喜、喜欢吃……”  
祁醉恶劣到了极点，又道，“那给我做了以后，吞下去以后再跟我说一次喜欢吃？”  
于炀腿都软了，他彻底崩溃，求饶把头抵在了祁醉胸口，好一会儿点了点头。  
祁醉无奈一笑。  
第一次，他想试试于炀的底线在哪儿，免得让于炀不舒服了，但看这情况……于炀根本就没底线。  
幸好，祁醉有。  
“好歹也是世界冠军了，怎么还这么软？嗯？炀神？”祁醉用拇指抿了一下于炀的嘴唇，低声道，“喜欢也先不让你吃……我舍不得。”  
把于炀拉上床后，于炀还在记挂着口的事，祁醉怒其不争的咬于炀的耳朵，“用下面吞，一样的......”】

令人面红耳赤的话语混在热气里避无可避地钻进于炀的耳朵。

于炀闻言愣了一下，反应过来后整个人红得跟熟透了似的，诱人至极，他羞得不敢直视祁醉：“队、队长……别说了……”

祁醉看着被玫瑰包围的他，明明花是那么的娇艳欲滴，在祁醉眼里，却好像只能看到他的Youth。周遭皆是死沉沉的黑白，只有他的小队长泛着惑人的柔光，像一张网，让祁醉身不由己地一头栽进温柔乡。

祁醉再也忍不住，轻轻捏住于炀的下巴，凑上去封住了他的唇。 辗转缱绻，极尽缠绵。

于炀双臂勾着祁醉的脖颈，拉进两人的距离。温热的呼吸打在彼此的面颊上，这狭小空间里的空气好像被两人消耗殆尽，轻微的窒息感更刺激了祁醉，舌尖一碰上于炀的就紧紧缠住吮吸。于炀头皮发麻，整个人微微战栗着。

似乎是祁醉牢牢扣着他后脑勺的手掌给了于炀力量，他在被亲得不知东西南北的混乱里勉强提起一分神智，小心翼翼地勾了一下祁醉的舌，讨好似的，像一把并不锋利的刀子，钝钝地磨着祁醉早已紧绷成一条线的理智，随时会断裂。

祁醉的呼吸瞬间粗重起来，口齿间力道也加重了不少，啃咬着垂涎许久终至嘴边的猎物。祁醉手上也不闲着，探进于炀队服T恤里，顺着他紧实的小腹一寸寸往上，细致得磨人。于炀被逼得直想躲，却被祁醉一把按住，再动弹不得。

触碰到胸前凸起时，于炀急喘了一声，羞耻又难耐，脸上的温度爬升了一个档次。“小哥哥，喜欢吗？”祁醉一下一下啄着他的嘴角，不准备放过他，另一只手往他身下探去，隔着裤子揉了一把，咬着于炀的耳垂，嗓音低哑：“说话，喜欢我这样碰你吗，嗯？”

于炀脑子里“嗡”的一声 ，颤抖着吐出一口气。祁醉知道他脸皮薄，大概不愿意说，也不舍得欺负他，正打算亲亲他潋滟的眼角，于炀开口了：“喜、喜欢……一直都喜欢……”声音明明轻到不能再轻，却像是一道霹雳惊醒了祁醉。

是了， 于炀对他的感情有多深，这个一直到底有多久，祁醉心知肚明。却也正是因为太清楚了，祁醉才更意识到自己有多畜生，仗着他的喜欢却伤害了他，可他还是只对自己予给予求。

转念一想，现在他们已经心意相通，也快到了最后一步，还想这些有的没的干什么。祁醉被自己气笑了。抬眼对上了于炀湿漉漉的目光，心跳乱了一拍。他的小炀神只对他露出的一面几乎让祁醉痴迷。对外有多刚，对他就有对软。祁醉心里塌了一片，他的Youth怎么能这么可爱。 

于炀就像一颗火种，稍稍沾上一点，祁醉心里的荒山枯木便被点燃，转眼烧起滔天大火，一切都被烧成灰烬。只有那人是解药，能平息这漫天火光。

祁醉咬咬牙，被轻而易举撩拨起的情欲让他有些难以自持。他几下扯掉两人的衣物，肌肤相贴的触感像电流迅速窜至四肢百骸，全身上下每一个细胞都叫嚣着兴奋起来。

原本在唇边的吻逐渐往下， 蹭过于炀的颈窝，印在他的胸膛，舔咬着他敏感的乳粒，感受着他难以抑制的颤栗，祁醉撑着最后一分清明将手伸到床头拿了润滑剂和套。

这情侣房就是好啊，设备齐全。祁醉想着笑了笑，也想逗逗于炀，凑到他耳边道：“口就算了，让小哥哥套个套，不过分吧。”语毕嘴里叼着套挑眉看向于炀。

于炀有些明白祁醉想让自己怎么做了，闭了闭眼，靠近祁醉，用嘴接过套，撕开包装后叼着往祁醉下身凑。

祁醉其实压根没想到于炀真的会愿意，整个人都愣住了，眼前全是他闭眼靠过来时颤动的眼睫，隐隐氤氲着水汽，可怜又可爱。祁醉本来没想着真要欺负他，只要他表现出一丝不愿意，祁醉就一定不会逼他。可是谁知道于炀在床上真的这么听他的话，一个拒绝都说不出口，无论怎么样都能接受，无论怎样都愿意为他做。等于炀真的快碰上祁醉身下的硬挺时，祁醉一把拉住他，几乎有些咬牙切齿：“说好的用下面吞呢？”

【纯情又好骗的Youth，连祁醉哪句是真话哪句是调情也分不清。】

“我……” 于炀眨了眨眼睛，脸再次红了，低垂温顺的眉眼让祁醉真是怎么看怎么喜欢。心中邪火烧得更旺了，祁醉按了几泵润滑剂在右手心，探向于炀身后。

手指在穴口轻轻按揉，于炀猝不及防惊喘几声，也许是过于羞耻，于炀立刻死死咬住嘴唇，只偶尔泄出几声难耐的轻哼，手臂也挡住了眼睛，不想让祁醉看到现在那么糟糕的自己。

祁醉拉过于炀的手，在他手背上烙下一吻，轻盈得让于炀觉得自己仿佛是被呵护在心尖尖上的。他喉头微动，心头那份真情发着颤，念想一日日膨胀，所有的美好就和做梦一样，生怕哪天梦醒。

他的一生就像他的名字。“去礼远众曰炀，薄情寡义曰炀 ，离德荒国曰炀。”他幼时遭到家暴，他几乎没有过亲近的人，他有多少次想杀人，又有多少次想过自己坐牢甚至死刑都没有关系。那是他肮脏不堪回首的童年。

直到他遇上了祁醉。

他每次都以为祁醉对他很好了，而下次祁醉还能对他更好。从来没有人对他这么好过，温柔，尊重，甚至偶尔的调戏于炀也很喜欢。祁醉的一切对于于炀来说就像是美丽的毒药，只一下就会上瘾，一辈子都戒不掉。

现在的于炀有祁醉了，无论多么艰难都会有这么一个人默默站在身后支持他。于炀觉得很幸运。【如果所有苦难都有他的意义，那这几年辗转苟活的岁月，大概就是为了积攒足够的运气，让他遇见他的这束光。】

他的一生不再会像他的名字。

“在想什么 ？”祁醉的声音把于炀拉回现实，想起现在自己的情况可不太妙。祁醉的手指已经进入于炀的后穴，模拟性交的动作在里面按弄。于炀有些受不了地攀着俯下身的祁醉的肩膀，头埋在他的胸膛，细细地抽着气。他迷迷糊糊地想到现在在他体内的似乎是祁醉的右手指，被神之右手扩张的羞耻感让于炀烧了起来。肠肉紧紧吸附着不属于它的异物，于炀几乎能清晰感觉到祁醉的指节是怎么在体内顶弄抠挖的。一层层的快感逼得于炀快疯了。

“队、队长……”于炀忍不住唤他。祁醉笑得戏谑：“现在还叫得这么生疏不太合适吧，小哥哥。换一个。”于炀抬起眼眸看向祁醉，怕被勾了魂饶了他，祁醉不得不暂时别过眼：“乖，教过你的。”于炀深吸一口气，花了很大的勇气贴着祁醉的耳朵说了两个字。祁醉立刻被勾得丢盔弃甲，手上的动作有些发狠起来。

抚到一块凸起时，于炀猛地颤了一下，祁醉知道自己找到了。他刻意在那处按了几下，惹得于炀喘息不稳，眼里涌上的水雾蒙了视线。“哈啊!嗯……别……”于炀摇摇头，企图减轻如山洪般灭顶的快感，然而根本无济于事。祁醉根本不打算放过他。

后面的动作还在继续，祁醉空出的那只手又故意折磨于炀似的碰到他的身前，从根部开始抚弄。于炀像是被祁醉一前一后作祟的手指扔进了熔炉里，热气蒸进沸腾的血液，备受折磨，终不得解脱。

祁醉忍得艰难，看到他的Youth被他欺负得眼角微湿，安抚似的舔去了他挂在睫毛上的泪珠，又随手扯过一片花瓣含进嘴里和于炀亲吻。唇齿间皆是花的清香，浪漫的气息在空气里扩散，松口时牵连出的银丝在昏暗的灯光下暧昧不清。

灼热的鼻息相互交缠，引得于炀一阵脸红心跳。祁醉觉得扩张得差不多了，抽出手指，感受到内壁不舍似的挽留，下身更硬得发痛。尽管这样，他还是照顾着于炀的感受，埋在他颈间低低地说了句：“我要进来了。”

于炀有了短暂的心理准备，却还是在祁醉扣着他的腰挺进的时候控制不住地抽气。不过疼痛是于炀早就适应了的东西，此刻他心里有的是更多的满足感。

他们终于完全属于彼此了。

他有些动情地胡乱亲着祁醉，毫无保留的爱意完全暴露出来，晃得人心头热热的。

最敏感的地方被那销魂的小穴吸裹着，祁醉拼命按下想狠狠操干于炀的冲动，轻轻问他：“疼吗？”

“还好……可以，再……”于炀心里是感激祁醉的理解和尊重的，他也想让自己心爱的人舒服，是个男人都知道情欲被强行压制是多么不好受。于炀不忍心，主动动了动腰，腿也更缠紧了祁醉。于炀不怕疼，为了祁醉他什么都做得出，只要他喜欢，只要他开心。

祁醉原本险而又险残存的最后一丝理智也彻底被火烧了个精光。他眼睛里的血丝几乎染了整个瞳孔，红得刺目而危险。接下来狂风骤雨般的攻势让于炀几乎招架不住，只能无助地一头撞在祁醉胸口，剧烈的心跳声震颤着于炀的耳膜，本就已经不大清晰的脑子更是乱成一团糨糊。

身下激烈的抽送带起层层叠叠如浪潮般的快感，差点淹没于炀。交合处火辣辣的，烫得惊人。祁醉拉过于炀的手去摸，蹭了一手的不明液体，他还嫌不够似的压着于炀问这是什么。于炀被他弄得简直遭不住，咬着嘴唇说不出话。

祁醉爱惨了他这小媳妇模样，心头一动，偏头吻在于炀的右肩上。

那儿刻着他的名字——Drunk。

于炀的这里好像比别的地方更敏感似的，忍不住发出几声隐忍的鼻音。祁醉坏心眼地细细舔舐着字母轮廓。于炀粉嫩嫩的耳朵朝着祁醉，还是随意祁醉欺负的乖巧模样。

祁醉架起于炀的一只腿窝放到肩上，大开大合地抽插着。穴肉被来回摩擦，炽热的触感刺激着祁醉更深地挺进，寻到那要命的一点反复顶弄。于炀这次真的是被弄得狠了，蓄了许久的泪花再也含不住，滑了下来，像是掉进了一片平静的湖泊，泛起层层涟漪，然后水底涌起不知是什么东西，转眼间风起云涌，惊涛骇浪。而眼前模糊视线里和他翻云覆雨的人，是祁醉。这便是最好的事。

随着祁醉的动作，于炀止不住地抽噎，溢出的轻吟落到祁醉耳朵里被自动放大了，每一声都像直直地呵在他心上，如火燎原。急不可耐地想要彻彻底底占有于炀的念头像是一粒埋了许久的种子，此时久旱逢甘霖般迅速拔高，疯狂成长，瞬间占据了祁醉整个心房。

内壁不可思议的温暖和柔软吸引着祁醉往更深处探寻。于炀的脚趾在拉扯中绷紧，前端一颤一颤地蹭在祁醉的小腹上，别样的感觉沿着脊椎上窜，激起层层鸡皮疙瘩。有些开关一旦按下就再也停不下来，只会不断下坠，直至堕入地狱。

迷乱崩溃中于炀极力抓着祁醉宽厚的背，像是溺水的人不愿放过任何稻草，无助又可怜。未经情事的小炀神对祁醉有种莫名的依赖，似乎都没想起让自己陷入现在这个境地的人就是他。

多一分快感就多了一分欲望，想要更近一点，想要更多。于炀说不出口，只有些笨拙地用自己的方式回应着祁醉。于炀尽力迎合着祁醉的冲撞，柔韧精瘦的腰肢被祁醉掐得一片青紫，结合处令人面红耳赤的水声和撞击声在空气里转了两圈又伴着彼此的喘息落回两人耳中，成了最好的催情剂。于炀觉得自己正逐渐被海浪拍向顶峰。

这时祁醉掐了掐于炀大腿根部，恶劣地问：“舒服吗？”于炀陷在情欲的漩涡里一下子没反应过来，只感受到了欲望根源被扼制住的煎熬，胡乱眨了眨眼，眼前迷蒙一片。祁醉俯下身又问了一次：“说，老公肏得你爽不爽？”于炀难受得要命，也只好红着脸乖乖认了：“嗯……”祁醉得到回答后更起劲地操干起来。

过于强烈的刺激吸附着骨髓，席卷每一个角落，灵魂都因为兴奋而微微颤动。于炀整个人如坠云端，有点不知今夕何夕。敏感的皮肤被祁醉一遍遍揉捏，如烙铁般的手掌灼着于炀，直烫到心里。 他像是被逼上了绝路，无法后退，别无选择，只能一条路走到黑，哪怕最后摔得个粉身碎骨。

于炀似是被浸在了海里，沉沉浮浮，迷乱中只有面前这个人是唯一的依靠。局促呼吸间能感受到对方的失控，许是用情太深。祁醉每次都进得极深极重，几乎顶到肺腑，于炀的眼泪就止不住地“啪嗒啪嗒”往下掉，祁醉心疼地将它们舐去，亲了亲于炀发红的眼角，身下力道却丝毫不减，欲望的热浪扑面而来奔向两人。汹涌澎拜，几近漫顶。

于炀眼前白芒闪过，整个人空白了几秒，发泄过后瘫软在祁醉怀里。祁醉将于炀紧紧搂住，指尖几乎要嵌进于炀的骨肉里，喷涌出的白浊把于炀后穴堵了个严实，气息还未平稳就又开始咬着于炀的耳朵耍流氓：“看，真的吞得好好的呢。”于炀还没回过神，祁醉看着他涣散的眼神，心中一动，在他唇边烙下今晚不知第几个吻。

于炀感受到了唇角的温度，意识回笼了点，回吻着祁醉。偶然一低眼，不知看到了什么，烫着了似的迅速别过眼，一侧头躲过了祁醉欲更深一步的舌尖。

祁醉看着莫名将脸埋进枕头的于炀，无奈地笑笑：“怎么了？”于炀不说话。祁醉像是意识到了什么，低下头，一眼就看见自己小腹处的“Youth”溅上了几道白浊。那是于炀自己的，看起来分外淫靡。祁醉的瞳色暗了暗，看着于炀这个样子又觉得有趣，故意要逗他，轻笑道：“我当初倒是真没想过还有这种效果。”然后于炀说什么都不肯抬起头了。

暧昧的光线堪堪勾勒出于炀的身体轮廓，汗湿的脊背折射出迷人的光泽，毫无防备地展现在祁醉面前。

祁醉突然觉得喉咙有些发干。

看着于炀身上一道道自己肆虐过后留下的红痕，高潮后全身泛起的粉色还未褪去，脖颈之上红得尤为彻底，祁醉感觉下身又有微微抬头的趋势。这个人怎么能这么让人喜欢，哪哪都好可爱，想要听他哭着叫自己的名字，想要看他为自己疯狂的样子，怎么都不够。越想心里越痒痒。祁醉揽过于炀的腰，于炀猝不及防被拉起，站立着和他接吻。

祁醉背对着床铺，于炀的余光正好能越过他近在咫尺的脸看见床上伏倒一片的玫瑰花瓣，往中心下陷出一个人形，似乎是在提醒着于炀刚刚发生的一切。靠近中间的几片上隐约还沾染上了些不明液体。于炀觉得丢人得不行，赶紧阖上眼不敢再看。

祁醉眯着眼看到的就是这副光景。于炀原本细长的睫毛被汗水和泪水打湿成缕，不安地颤动着，像刚经历过暴雨的蝶翼，脆弱又乖巧，以细小的幅度扫在祁醉心上。这老畜生顿时被撩拨得兽性大发，一把抱起小炀神放到不远处的餐桌上，人挤进他的双腿间，丝毫不留退路。他呷了一口高脚杯里倒好的红酒，渡进于炀嘴里，舌头也不老实地四处翻搅舔弄，暗红色的液体就不可避免地溢了出来，顺着于炀的下颚线划过喉结，滑到锁骨，似乎还有继续往下的趋势。

祁醉还嫌不够似的抹了满手的奶油，仔细地涂抹到于炀身上。滑腻腻的触感让祁醉欲罢不能，坏心眼地在于炀的乳尖上多抹了点。于炀被这陌生的感觉刺激得仰头呼吸，祁醉到处点火的手让于炀又喜欢又想逃，幻想着祁醉接下来要做的事，顿时兴奋不已。他面对祁醉永远不懂拒绝，永远轻而易举就被击溃，永远心甘情愿。

祁醉懂于炀说不出口的欲望，从善如流地弯腰舔了舔他身上涂满的奶油，奶油迅速融化，在唇齿间留下淡淡的清香。祁醉含着于炀的乳晕浅浅厮磨，于炀一个激灵，竟是挺了挺腰将自己送到了祁醉口中，一副任君采撷的模样。祁醉心道，果真做不了人了。于是嘴上下了些力道，挑拨得于炀胡乱地搂着他的头，点头不是，摇头也不是。祁醉一挑眉，抬眼看着于炀难耐的动作，一只手不怀好意地沿着股沟下去，色情地在穴口按揉磨蹭着。

“好甜。”祁醉往后退了些，直直地望进于炀眼睛里，刻意而缓慢地舔去了唇缝上的残余白色，看得于炀脸上有些烧，害臊地扭开脸，却无法奈何身后作祟的那只手。祁醉装作看不出来，笑眯眯地道:“宝贝儿，喜欢吗？”于炀拼命咬住开始泛白的下唇，可怜兮兮地望向祁醉。祁醉被于炀的目光打了个措手不及，登时心里软了一片，手上动作也跟着轻了点，嘴上哄着:“好好好，乖，不欺负你了。”

然而祁醉安稳了几秒又开始耍流氓:“不喜欢？但我是真喜欢。我喜欢和你做，喜欢你的身上都是我的味道，还想听吗？还有……”于炀简直听不得，一把捂住祁醉的嘴不让他说了。“我，我知道……那个，不是不喜欢……只要是你给的，都喜欢……”祁醉一时间有些难以置信于于炀的坦白，愣了几秒，盯着他红起来的脖子和耳朵，觉得自己简直再不能更喜欢这个人了。祁醉扑了上去，发誓自己今晚不把人吃干抹净就不算老畜生。

能求仁得仁，已是大幸。往后时光，不论坎坷辉煌，皆有一人在身旁，足矣。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请留个kudo叭(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡蟹蟹～


End file.
